particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Pelmenin
Karl Christian Pelmenin (January 7th, 2312 - ) is former Co-Party Secretary of the National Coalition Party and the Founder & current Chairman of the People's Freedom Party in Kanjor. He believes on cautious "case by case" approach in politics, human rights, social market economy and "citizen responsibility". Early Life Karl was born in worker class family in Talenfort, Sovalt province. His father Albrecht worked at car factory as assembly line caretaker and his mother was school assistant. Karl had sister Martha (July 24th, 2315 - ) and brother Willy (October 1st, 2317 - ). He went to grammar school at August 2319 where he got along fine, but he was nothing special in the eyes of the teacher: he was just like other pupils, getting average results from the exams. At August 2327 he started studying at Talenfort high school where he begin to show increasing determination and talent, especially in maths, languages, geography and debating. Still, when he graduated from high school at May 2330 he didn't know what to do. In 9 months he had 5 different jobs but at March 2331 he decided to apply to the University of Atyr and start studying political - & information science. Studying at the university began at next August. Later Life Karl was active at student politics, joining in youth wing of Kanjoran Liberal Party like many of his studying companions. He quickly made himself Chairman of KLP Student Union, meeting many influential people and one of them was a member of KLP regional committee of Tondola, Hans Relander. They came along very well and soon trusted relationship formed between these two. Karl graduated as Bachelor of Information Science but also in Political Science at April 2335. Next July he got a job of "Public Relations Manager" from Patterson Machinery which is a major producer of agricultural & industrial machinery in Kanjor such as generators, engines and cylinders. At April 2340 Karl Pelmenin was approached by Relander about leaving inactive KLP and join into new center-right party called "National Coalition Party". Karl immediately liked about the suggestion and decided to join in forming the new party. At June 2340 party's status was made official and he was made Co-Party Secretary of the Party, assisting Wesley Freisler as his job as Party Secretary. Soon these two men ran into bitter quarrels about party's political stances, especially when it came to social liberalism & human rights issues and at August 2341 Relander had to step in, forcing Pelmenin and Freisler into ceasefire. But this was only the last drop for Pelmenin's departure from the NCP. He felt that NCP's platform was far too planned without taking changing ideas into adequate consideration and it included some violations of human rights such as death penalty which he couldn't accept, not to mention some of party platform's pro-patriotic stances. With some liberals and moderates of the NCP Pelmenin established a new party, People's Freedom Party. Quotes * "I don't approve such platform where there are 1 000 propositions, but not a single alternative if things won't go that way" - About NCP's precise party program at July 2340. * "Concept of Citizen responsibility is true responsible individualism" - For NCP Chairman Hans Relander at August 2340 * "You can't always win, not even in every day but eventually the hard work will reward us with tasty fruits. Darn how I like mango!" - For PFP party assembly after election defeat at April 2341 Category:Kanjorien people